Said The People Collection
by Miss Peg
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots based around generation two.
1. Drabbles

**Notes: **As part of the Skins Big Bang on Livejournal, this year we've been having a game of drabble tag, since I've written LOADS of drabbles I thought it was time I shared some of them on here. Each drabble (which, for those of you who don't know, is a story in around 100 words) is headed with the prompt used and the person who left the prompt. This is a collection of Generation Two related drabbles, not including Naomily or Cook (see The Special Two Collection and The Splashing About Collection).

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

Said The People Collection

**1. Love is my Anti-drug (reddawg82)**

I take pills for my nerves, pills for sickness, pills for my bowels and pills for my skin. I take pills to calm me down, pills to speed me up, pills to get me to sleep and pills to wake me up. I even take vitamins and Cod Liver oil and additional supplements. I am a one-man drug factory.

Fuck. Bollocks. Twatting Wank Shite.

Calm down, JJ.

Sorry. I get locked on. I have pills for that too.

The only thing I don't have pills for is love. Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier if there was a pill I could take. But Lara keeps me sane. I guess you could say she's the drug I take for love. Except she's not a drug, she's the opposite and when I'm with her I don't always need my other pills.

**2. I'm a perv... Deal with it! (reddawg82)**

From the age of ten I spent hours staring at girls tits in magazines. I blame Cook. He brought one over for JJ and I to look at and he accidentally left it in the shed. Every time a new issue came out he'd bring it over and we'd get hard just looking at them.

Cook was the first one to get laid. I don't know how he did it but I came home from school one day to find him fucking some girl in my shed. Her bra was on the floor and her tits were out, Cook's hands wrapped around them as he fucked her harder. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I just had to stand there and watch. It was his fault. He'd already turned me into a perv.

**3. I'll be right here waiting for you (reddawg82)**

I woke up in a pool of bright, white lights that surrounded me. I didn't know where I was or how I got that, but I could feel an unusual sense of calm. Any fraught feelings I'd had about Effy, or Cook seemed to matter very little and I couldn't remember anything that had happened in the last few hours.

It took me a while to realise where I was, but when I did, I didn't feel scared or alone. I knew that one day, probably soon, Effy would join me and we would live for eternity, together.

**4. There's this life that I am supposed to live, this dream that my mother and father had for me and even though it is killing me... (Tori, Lost and Delirious - 2001)**** (reddawg82)**

Katie would one day become a mother. She would get married, have two or three babies and live happily in a suburban street with a man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

That was dream.

That was the idea that her parents had always put upon her, as though predicting the future.

Well, they didn't predict this. How could anyone? She didn't even know such a thing existed. Now her whole world was falling apart and she wasn't sure how to fix it. Her dreams, her parent's dreams were slipping away and all she could do was scream.

**5. Trouble is my middle name (youtoxic)**

My middle name is anything I want it to be. I don't know why my parents didn't give me one, officially. I guess it's because they didn't believe enough in religion to get me and Emily Christened. So I made up my own and one for Emily too. When we were seven I was Katie Emma and Emily was Emily Melanie, after my favourite Spice Girls. Emily wanted Emma, but it didn't really go, so she had Melanie instead. Sometimes when we were naughty our parents would say that trouble was our middle name, which was fine with me. I liked being trouble, though it was a crappy name. Now though, as I stand over the bitch that knocked me over, I have a new middle name and I don't care what anyone else thinks, Katie Fucking Fitch is my favourite.

**6. I can never get this muck from round my eyes  
>Dunno why I bother sometimes<br>Painting my face up for the kill  
>- Pretty Lies, from Taboo (tromana)<strong>

I've used make-up every single day since I was five years old. I'd sneak into my parents' bedroom every day before school and apply lipstick or blusher. I wanted to look just like my mum, even if she did make me wash it off ninety-nine times out of a hundred. It had become a routine, an act of getting ready that every single person I knew took part in. Sometimes I didn't want it; sometimes I loathed the very covering of my skin.

How could I be infertile? I'm barely eighteen. I've not even lived. I haven't even made the conscious decision that I want children, let alone allowed myself to accept that I won't ever get the chance. I scrub the make-up from my face, scraping the mascara and eyeliner from my eyes. My skin stings as I remove it all quickly, harshly. I don't care how much it hurts; I need to look like someone else, just for a moment.

Unfortunately, when it's all gone, all I see staring back is myself.

**7. Omigod  
>Omigod you guys<br>Let's go home before someone cries  
>If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies<br>Cause we love you guys!  
>No, I love you guys!<br>Omigod  
>Omigod<br>Omigod  
>You guys!<br>Omigod!  
>- Omigod You Guys from Legally Blonde The Musical (tromana)<strong>

The night's been whizzer. Not only did Thommo and I get back together (and when I say got back together, I mean we surfed and turfed until four in the morning), but Naomi made this speech to Emily. It was well romantic; I just stared at her as she told Ems how much she loved her. I've never been very good at making speeches, especially not when I really love the person. She did it in front of everyone too. It was flipping wonderful. Only thing that would have made it better would have been some popcorn, or maybe doughnuts, it was like watching one of those romantic comedies that Thommo loves so much. He tried to pretend he wasn't, but I could see he was nearly crying. We both were.

**8. Never turn down tea, that's how wars get started (tromana)**

The mug of tea sat in front of her. She drank it, not because she needed a drink, but because when Gina placed tea on the table, that was what you did. You drank, you talked and the weight of the world disappeared into the tea leaves.

Gina only made tea with tea leaves. That itself made Naomi want to shout and scream. But really, the anger and frustration was not about her mother and the unusual way of serving tea. It was the fact that, had she been able to do this sooner, perhaps the war would not have begun.


	2. Effy Drabbles

**Notes: **Some more Naomily (and a couple just Naomi or just Emily) drabbles from drabble tag.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

The Special Two Collection (part 2)

**11. Comatose (youtoxic)**

She lay there on the bed.

Comatose.

Her eyes shut tight. Her hands down by her sides. Her feet together.

I sat beside her for hours, for days, weeks and months. I couldn't remember time passing, or feel the days drift away. I couldn't think about our tickets to Goa, or university, or even having a fucking shower.

There was nothing else to do, nowhere else to be, but by her bedside. Waiting. Hoping. Even praying that one day, she would wake up.

**12. It's much too late to be afraid. (youtoxic)**

I lie in her arms, her firey skin brushing against mine as I move out of her sleeping embrace. I sit on the dirt floor, wrapping my jumper back around my body as the cool night catches my skin. A lump sits painfully in my throat. I should be scared, petrified, ready to run. I probably will, eventually. But right now, I'll just go back to sleep, curl up in her arms and pretend that I don't need to be scared.

**13. Papercut (reddawg82)**

'Ow, ow, ow,' Emily squealed, dancing around in a circle with one foot off the floor and her finger in her mouth.

'What's happened?' Naomi asked, rushing across the room towards her. She caught her as Emily almost fell over, helped steady her as Emily planted both feet on the floor and wiped away a stray tear.

'I'm fine,' she assured her, taking her finger out of her mouth, before squealing and placing it back in again.

'No you're not, what's wrong?' Naomi demanded, cupping her face.

'I got a fucking paper cut,' Emily screamed as she shook her finger then held it tightly in her other hand.

'Let go,' Naomi snapped, taking her hand and analysing the minute cut, she rolled her eyes. 'It's fucking tiny.'

'It fucking stings,' Emily winced as Naomi's breath hit the small cut.

'You'll be fine,' Naomi smiled, resting her lips against the injury and leaving a soft kiss upon Emily's skin. 'How does that feel?'

'How does what feel?' Emily asked, reaching for Naomi's mouth and kissing her passionately.

**14. I'm like a bird, I only fly away... (reddawg82)**

I'd always been a bit of a free spirit; ever since I hit puberty.

Before then I just followed my mum around religiously, as though everything she said or did mattered most of all. Then something changed, I didn't know what at the time, but it scared me.

So I ran.

When it came to choice of secondary schools, I chose one different to all of my friends. I purposefully made myself a loner, the weird girl with the button earrings who never got too close, who never made friends because she was always running away.

That was part of my free nature, nothing ever lasts and I didn't want to be burned so I burned everyone else first.

**15. Sometimes life can taste so sweet  
>When you slow it down<br>You start to see the world a little differently  
>When you turn it upside down<br>- Upside Down by Paloma Faith (tromana)**

Naomi first started doing handstands when she was in primary school. She was the only girl in her class who wore trousers, thanks to her mother's insistence that her child be equal to the boys. That meant she could stand on her hands for as long as she wanted without worrying about the boys seeing her underwear.

She liked to see things from that angle. It was different. The boys played football on the ceiling and everyone lived life upside down. She wondered if one day they'd invent a house where everything was the wrong way around. Though she imagined that soup and orange juice would go everywhere.

Even her upside down world had flaws.

**16. My heart is like glass, handle with care. (youtoxic)**

My heart is a piece of diamond, hard and impossible to break. It's too precious that I don't let anyone near enough to touch it, just in case.

My heart is a piece of wood, burning bright and consuming me. It's so hot that it hurts but I can't help feel love and accept love back.

My heart is a piece of glass, fragile and damaged in a storm. It's vulnerable now, it might break and I can't handle that but there's nothing I can do to fix it.

**17. Like drowning (youtoxic)**

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't even move. The air had disintegrated and all traces of oxygen had been removed. A murky haze surrounded me until all I could see was destruction. The cold consumed me, froze my heart and shattered my limbs. It hurt too much. I didn't expect it to ever disappear or get better, so I did the only thing that I could think of and I jumped.

**18. One day I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. (keffyrules)**

I left her like she left me, broken and confused by the other's actions. I told her I'd been planning to go all along, once college had finished and our exams were through. I only stayed because Freddie disappeared and my family needed me. I'll come back, one day. Maybe not for a while, years perhaps, but it didn't matter when or even if. I had to let her go; I had to show her that love can't be the fix for all the world's problems. I think she knew deep down, but I had to show her the way.


End file.
